Kleiner
by whitelightner78
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte aus Howie s Leben.


**Ein Colt für alle Fälle**

 **\- Kleiner**

- **Disclaimer:**  
Diese Geschichte dient nur zum Spaß. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Figuren gehören den Menschen die sie erfunden haben.

Über ein Feedback von euch würde ich mich freuen.  
-

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage. Howard „Howie" Munson saß auf einem Stuhl und sah Jody und Colt zu wie sie sich für einen Stunt fertig machten. Wieder war er zurückgeblieben. Mittlerweile war er fast ein Jahr der „Lehrling" und Juniorpartner von Colt Seavers, seinem Cousin. Viel hatte er nicht machen dürfen. Manchmal durfte er ein Auto fahren oder einen Hubschrauber fliegen, aber mehr nicht. Anscheint traute man ihm einfach nichts zu. Vor kurzem hatte er mal einen richtigen Stunt machen dürfen. Einen Feuerstunt. Nachdem er ihn erfolgreich absolviert hatte, bekam er die „Fall Guy"- Jacke und Mütze, sowie Anerkennung. Doch durch Colts Klinkeinlieferung wurde nicht viel aus feiern. Howie hoffte, das man ihm nun auch ein paar Stunts geben würde. Doch leider war das nichts. Der Stuhl, auf dem er saß war noch nicht mal seiner. Er trug Colts Name. Selbst Jody hatte einen. Doch er war anscheinend noch nicht wichtig genug um ihn einen zu geben. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Er hatte soviel gelernt, u.a. ein Jahr Medizin, Wirtschaft, Jura, Theaterwissenschaften und war sogar ein halbes Jahr in West Point gewesen, doch schien keiner zu würdigen. Er war sich sicher endlich den richtigen Job gefunden zu haben, doch keiner wollte ihm eine richtige Chance geben, so sehr er sich auch anstrengende. Er war für alle nur Howie, der kleine Cousin von Colt.

Klein war er aber auf keinen Fall mehr, schließlich war er schon Anfang 30. Die meisten seiner Kindheitsfreunde hatte seit Jahren einen Studienabschluss, ein lukrativen Job, ein Haus und Familie. Er wohnte immer noch bei seinem Cousin. Am Anfang hatte er auf den Couch geschlafen, später hatte Colt ein Zimmer für ihn angebaut. Ein eigenes Haus war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Wann das mit dem Job so klappen würde, wie er es verdient hatte war auch unklar. Familie. Dieser Zug schien für ihn auch irgendwie abgefahren. Er hatte so viele Freundinnen gehabt, doch keine war wirklich bei ihm geblieben. Die meisten fanden ihn einfach nur süß. Er sah ja auch nicht schlecht aus, aber er wollte dass die Frauen ihn nicht nur deshalb mochten, sondern wegen dem der er war.

Es gab nur eine Frau die ihn einfach gemocht hatte egal, was er getan hatte und was wieder schlief gelaufen war. Er hat sie vor ca. fünf Jahren in Berkeley kennen gelernt. Es hatte beschlossen sich in Theaterwissenschaft zu versuchen, was er natürlich nicht durchgehalten hatte. Doch es half ihm heute bei einer Arbeit als Stuntman, wenn er dann mal eine Chance bekam. Howie hatte überlegt um ihre Hand anzuhalten und sogar einen Ring gekauft, doch dann hatte er sich nicht getraut und war davon gerannt, wie sooft in seinem Leben. Das einzige was er ihr zurückgelassen hatte war ein Brief gewesen. Heute tat es ihm so leid, er liebte sie noch immer, doch er hatte seine Chance vertan. Er wünschte noch mal eine Chance zu bekommen, denn diesmal würde er es ihr sagen. Doch dies war das wahre Leben und kein Film, in dem den meisten Darstellern solche zweiten Chancen, von wem auch immer, gegeben wurden.

Irgendwie nahm ihn auch im sonstigen Leben kaum einer ernst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass man ihn meist nur als Howie Munson und nicht als Howard vorstellte. Auch wenn Colt ihn immer „Kleiner" nannte machte es auf fremde Leute keinen tollen Eindruck. Das musste er ändern. Er beschloss jetzt allen zu sagen ihn bei seinem vollen Namen zu nennen und nicht mehr auf diese Spitznamen zu reagieren. Es tat ihn auch leid das man ihn offensichtlich als Trottel betrachtete, da öfters etwas von dem er tat schief ging oder er in etwas rein geriet, dass ein anderer gleich als Falle erkannt hätte. Mein Gott er war halt nicht so geübt wie die meisten anderen. Er konnte es ja auch nicht werden, wenn ihm keiner eine Chance gab, aus Angst er würde wieder etwas falsch machen. Fehler machen gehörte auch zum Leben. Aus seinen Fehlern hatte er meist gelernt und sie kein zweites Mal gemacht. Was andere Menschen, besonders Frauen anging, war er oft zu gutmütig und vertraute zu leicht, doch deshalb war er doch kein Idiot. Er versuchte einfach immer wieder das guten in den Menschen zu sehen. Das war doch kein Fehler, oder? Howie war klar das er etwas ändern musste, das er sich notfalls ändern musste, sonst würde es mit ihm so weitergehen wie jetzt. Wahrscheinlich würde dann auch noch mit Ende 50 oder älter, der naive, gutmütige, einsame, erfolglose Trottel mit den Spitznamen „Howie" oder „Kleiner" bleiben, der er nun war. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte was alle wollten. Seine Zukunft musste jetzt und heute beginnen, sonst würde es nie was werden.

Immer noch in Gedanken sah Howie vor sich hin. Er bekam noch nicht mal mit das Jody nach ihm rief. „He, Howie." Nichts geschah. „Howard", versuchte es der Stuntkoordinator. Wieder nichts. „Kleiner, alles in Ordnung?", wollte Colt wissen. Diesmal kamen die Worten bei ihm an und er antwortete mit einem Murmeln. Eigentlich hatte er doch genau auf diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr reagieren wollen um endlich den nötigen Respekt zu erhalten, doch er hatte es wieder getan. „Ja, alles klar Colt", erwiderte er. „Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht." Mehr sagte er nicht. Wieder hatte er sich nicht an das gehalten, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Wie sollte sein Leben werden, wenn er sich nicht einmal traute, den Menschen um ihn herum zu sagen das er endlich wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden wollte und Anreden wie „Kleiner" und „Howie" da nicht helfen würden.

„Was gibt es", fragte er in die Runde?" „Einen Auftrag." „Big Jack hat wieder was für uns zu tun?" wollte er wissen. Wenn er sich schon nicht in richtigen Stunts beweisen durfte, dann wollte er sich wenigstens ein Ansehen in ihrem Nebenjob als Kopfgeldjäger verdienen. „Nein, nicht Big Jack", meinte Colt. Jetzt trat der Stuntkoordinator wieder auf den Plan. „Steven steckt auf dem Flughafen in Paris fest und wird vor Morgen nicht kommen. Der Film muss allerdings heute noch fertig werden, da er morgen schon geschnitten werden soll." „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Nun wir suchen einen würdigen Stuntman, der seinen Part übernehmen kann. Colt meinte du seihst der Richtige dafür. Und ich muss zugegeben das er hat Recht. Es wird langsam Zeit das du zeigst was du so drauf hast. Also wie sieht es aus?" „Wow, ehrlich?" „Ja, ehrlich", erwiderten Jody und Colt gleichzeitig.

Das ließ sich Howie nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang auf und stürzte davon. Lizzie, die Kleidungsbeauftragte brachte ihm seine Kleidung. Er zog sich in Colts Wagen um (da er noch keinen eigenen bekommen hatte) und erschien 10 Minuten später wieder am Set. Er sah klasse aus in der Polizeiuniform. Sein Autostunt war schwierig, aber er schaffte ihn ohne Probleme beim ersten Versuch. Alle waren begeistert, den die Meisten hatten nicht damit gerecht, das man diesen Stunt (egal wer ihn machte) beim ersten Mal schaffte, doch Howie schaffte es und verdiente sich endgültig den Titel und das Ansehen eines richtigen Stuntman, dem man von nun an auch viele Stunts gab. Als er wieder kam wurde er von allen umringt und bekam auf die Schulter geklopft. Es war ein tolles Gefühl.

Doch da war noch jemand der ein ganz anderes, schönes, Gefühl in ihm auslöste. Ihn aber auch erinnerte was er hatte tun wollen und sich nicht gewagt hatte, wie so oft in seinem Leben. Er schaute sie an und sagte nichts, daher übernahm sie das Wort. „Hallo Howie. Wie geht es dir? Du hast also endlich deine Berufung gefunden. Deine Vorstellung hat mir gefallen. Du bist ein klasse Stuntman." „Vielen Dank", stammelte er verlegen. „Was verschlägt dich hier her?" „Nun, ich habe vor kurzem mein Studium beendet und hier eine Anstellung für einen Film bekommen. Als ich hier war hörte ich von einem Stuntneuling namens Howie. Das machte mich neugierig und ich habe nachgeforscht. Als ich herausfand dass du es bist, dachte ich mir es wird zeit ein paar Dinge zu sagen, die ich mich bisher nicht getraut habe. Doch jetzt wird es Zeit. „Oh, Kathrin", sagte Howie. Er sammelte sich kurz und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich muss dir auch was sagen. Ich hatte es schon damals gewollt und mich nicht getraut. Ich wusste einfach nicht wo mein Leben mich hinführen würde und ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Mittlerweile sind vier Jahre vergangen und rückblickend auf diese Zeit und die Zeit davor kann ich sagen, das es damals die richtige Entscheidung gewesen wäre und es in meine Augen auch heute noch ist." Howie griff unter sein Hemd und zog eine Kette heraus, an der sich ein Ring befand. Er öffnete sie und nahm der Ring ab. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Was sollte das wieder werden? „Howie, was machst du da?" fragte Kathrin. „Ich habe so viele Frauen in meinem Leben gekannt, aber nur einmal hatte ich das bestimmte Gefühl. Das war bei dir. Heute Morgen habe ich so über mein Leben nachgedacht und festgestellt wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Ich habe gehofft, das das Schicksal mir eine zweite Chance geben würde und jetzt stehst du hier." Howie ging auf die Knie und hielt ihr den Ring hin. „Willst du mich heiraten?" Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Erwartungsvoll sah er zurück. Dann lächelte sie ihn an. „Endlich stellst du mir diese Frage. Diese frage hätte ich dir schon kurz nachdem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten mit ja beantwortet und heute fühle ich immer noch so. Ja, ich werde gerne deine Frau. Doch es gibt auch noch etwas über das wir vorher reden sollten."

„Was ist los? Du bist doch nicht krank oder so?" „Nein, das ist es nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir das unter zwei Augen machen." „Also wenn du damit kein Problem hast, es hier zu sagen." „Nein, kein Problem", meinte sie. „Also worum geht es?" wollte Howie wissen. „Ich sage oder besser zeige es dir." Damit drehte sie sich um." „Kleine, kommst du bitte mal?" Alle sahen sie merkwürdig an, bis ein dünnes Stimmchen antwortet und ein kleines Mädchen angerannt kam. Sie hatte schulterlanges braunes Jahr, grüne Augen und ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Ist es soweit?" frage sie „Ja", erwiderte Kathrin. „Schätzchen, das sind dein Daddy (sie deutete auf Howie), Colt, Jody und das Stuntteam. Howie das ist Lesly Louise Baker, deine drei Jahre alte Tochter." Es wurde still am Set und alle suchte sich an, dann Howie, Kathrin und Lesly. Die Stille hang noch etwas in der Luft und alle fragen sich, was nun passieren würde, was Howie wohl tun würde. Schnell kehrte das lächeln auf Howies Gesicht zurück. Er schaute die Kleine an und bereite seine Arme aus. „Kommst du zu Daddy, Schätzchen?" fragte er. Die Kleine lächelte und lief auf ihn zu. Er umarmte sie. Dann kam auch Kathrin, welche Howie auch umarmte. „Was für ein Tag", meinte er. „Erst habe ich in meinem Job die Anerkennung, bzw. die Aufgaben bekommen auf die schon länger gehofft habe und dann eine Frau und Tochter. Endlich ist mein Leben perfekt." Alle klatschten. „Dann feiern wir ja bald Hochzeit." meinte Jody. „Ja, erwiderten die zwei frisch Verlobten."

Ja so kann er manchmal gehen, der Tag beginnt grau, das Leben sieht leer und trostlos aus doch dann wird es schlag auf schlag besser. So war es auch für Howard Munson. Es wurde zwar weiterhin „Kleiner" oder „Howie genannt und vorgestellt, aber das machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Alles war so gekommen wir es sich erträumt hatte, egal wie man ihn auch nannte.

 **\- ENDE—**


End file.
